


Soulmarks

by LumosLyra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra
Summary: Severus, Hermione, and Draco enjoy an intimate moment.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Soulmarks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ada_Lovelaced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/gifts).



> Inspired by this [stunning piece of fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722170/chapters/67851541) by Ada_Lovelaced.

Getting to this point had been a whirlwind—a chaotic cacophony of events she doubted anyone would ever be able to accidentally or purposefully recreate. The half-risen full moon, the stewing potions with sweet hibiscus and anise seed, the warm summer breeze, and of course, two junior Unspeakables arguing over whether a vial of particulate was or was not the fabled Sands of Time. 

Their magic flared and the vial exploded as they argued and the resulting humid cloud whisked Hermione and Draco into an alternate version of the past. It took exactly twenty one hours for them to realize soulmarks had appeared on their bodies and instead of the fabled two, there were three. A pair of intertwined snakes—one white and one black writhing together in an unmistakable dance as a playful otter watched nearby.

She smacked him when she realized theirs were a match. Goodness knows she’d loved him for years, even if he’d infuriated her and that, in and of itself, set them on a quest to find their third in a world apparently free of Lord Voldemort and where soulmates weren’t the stuff of legend. 

Perhaps the most surprising part of it all was when Draco came across a slightly more pleasant version of Professor Snape bathing in the Black Lake nearly two years after their time-accident whose body bore three unmistakable soulmarks. 

Neither of them wanted to work for the Department of Mysteries any longer, though they had immediately reported to the current Superior to inform her of what transpired before both turning in their badges and being on their way. Taking jobs at Hogwarts seemed like a logical step to gain some stability in a world whether they had neither money nor influence and there happened to be two positions available. 

It was meant to be a temporary stop, but the moment Draco burst into her rooms, his face twisted into something resembling terror and elation, it became significantly more permanent. 

Without the years of living with the weight of Lily’s death on his shoulders and playing two sides in a dangerous war, Severus Snape’s outlook on life was less jaded and more hopeful, though his experiences in this timeline had still shaped him into something familiar. 

But they loved him. It was unconditional how much and had she been paying attention when they first arrived at Hogwarts, she would have felt it. 

Even now, as she knelt on the white leather sofa in Draco’s quarters, watching her two favorite people locked in a tender embrace, her hand slowly stroking Severus’ cock, she could feel the pull between the three of them, the golden threads that connected their souls. If the sight of them kissing hadn’t pulled a smile to her lips, the feel of the bonds thrumming between them did. 

Her thumb brushed over the sensitive head of Severus’ cock and he moaned into Draco’s mouth, who stood naked behind the sofa. Severus’ hand pushed his trousers further down as his other arm wound around Draco, holding the other man close. Draco’s long blond hair swung forward as he leaned into the kiss, his hands threading into Severus’ hair. It amused her to no end, watching them attempt to dominate the other when she knew there would be no clear winner in that particular battle of wills. They took what they needed from each other with a ferocity that set of blood boiling with desire. 

Hermione shifted forward, knees shuffling over the soft leather of the sofa and lowered her head to swipe her tongue over the head of Severus’ cock. A pleased moan rumbled from his chest and someone’s hand sank into her curls, directing her to take more of him into her mouth. She heard the separation of their lips above her and Severus’ swear as his cock met the softness of palate and slid into her throat. She pulled back, pressing her tongue into the sensitive underside, the heavy hand curled around head encouraging a slow, languid pace and she knew it must be Draco. 

Her hands gripped Severus’ legs, fingers tightening into the black of his trousers as she teased him with lazy strokes of her tongue and hollowed cheeks. She loved the sounds he made each time his length was buried nearly to the hilt in her mouth and she held him there, eyes watering as her tongue worked over him, quick flicks and slow swipes building his pleasure. 

Words moved from Draco’s mouth like a litany of prayers—praising her, telling her how much Severus was enjoying her attentions, directing her in what to do and it made her body flush with each filthy thing he said in the quiet of their suite. 

The hand in Hermione’s hair was joined by a second, holding her head in place and she drew a sharp breath in through her nose as Severus began to fuck her mouth, each needy stroke increasing in pace and intensity until he was spilling himself down Hermione’s throat with a satisfied groan. 

Deep breaths filled her lungs and she smiled up at Draco and Severus from where she knelt on the sofa, Severus’ hand tenderly stroking her cheek before he sank back down onto the sofa where she knelt and leaned forward to kiss her.

Draco leaned over the back of the sofa, capturing her lips the moment Severus released her, his hand sinking into her curls and pulling her impossibly closer. She felt the whisper of Severus’ breath on her ear, his tongue licking a teasing curve along the helix. 

“Your turn, pet.” 


End file.
